How to Write Fan Fiction starring Will and Horace
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: An unscripted show starring Will and Horace that details not only how to write fan fiction, but also how to get more readers. 4 out of 4 stars. Cast: Will Treaty, Horace Altman


**So this is a little different from what I usually write in the fact that it's a script for a screenplay. It probably is not formatted right at all, but still...Screenplay. I get points for trying. That is how this works.**

* * *

**How To Write Fan Fiction starring Will and Horace**

_The scene opens on WILL and HORACE sitting in two office-type chairs (ones with wheels. And that spin around). Both are wearing very expensive-looking suits and bow ties. WILL is sitting in his chair quite comfortably, relaxed against the back, with his legs crossed (the way guys cross their legs, with their ankle on the top of their leg, which isn't really crossing your legs, but I think it counts. Just clearing that up). HORACE looks very uncomfortable, sitting on the edge of his chair with his back just a little hunched, and is fiddling with his bow tie. Both look at the camera after a moment. Will sits up a little straighter and smiles at the camera. Horace turns a bit red and lowers his hands from his bow tie._

WILL: Hello and welcome to How to Write Fan Fiction! I'm Will, this is Horace. _WILL gestures to Horace, who waves half-heartedly at the camera._ And we're going to tell you everything you need to know!

HORACE: Why do we have to wear bow ties?

WILL (Not taking his eyes from the camera): It's classy. _WILL looks at Horace. _Duh.

HORACE: The suits are classy enough! We don't need ridiculous neckwear as well!

_WILL rolls his eyes dramatically._

HORACE: Fine, just fine! _HORACE spins his chair a little so that he's facing away from WILL.__  
_

WILL (Looking back at the camera): Ignore him.

HORACE: Why is anyone even watching this?

WILL: So, the first thing you need to write a fanfiction is to become a fan of something. That's easy. Just…become a fan of something.

_HORACE snorts._

Will: Next you need to write a story based on the thing that you're a fan of. And…that's pretty much it.

Horace: This is really good advice you're giving.

Will (looking at Horace irritatedly): Would _you_ like to give any advice? This show _is_ called 'How to Write Fan Fiction starring Will _and HORACE_'.

HORACE: Well, first of all, they might want to read other fan fictions first to get an idea of how to write. They also might want advice on how to get more people to read their stories.

WILL: That first thing is stupid. You might have a point on the second one though. _WILL is silent for a moment, thinking. After a few seconds, he gets an idea and looks at the camera, once again grinning. _So now I'll tell you how to make the Fan Fiction Gods like you.

_HORACE face-palms._

WILL: The easiest thing you can do to get them to like you is to read fan fictions. But that doesn't work very well, and you have to read quite a few to see any real difference. SO you also might want to review all of the stories that you read because that seriously like, doubles how much the Fan Fiction Gods like you.

HORACE: There are no Fan Fiction Gods.

WILL (Looking at Horace, one eyebrow cocked): Yes, there are.

HORACE: No there aren't.

WILL: Well, how do you explain all those times when one of us should have died but didn't? Fan Fiction Gods.

HORACE: You're delusional.

WILL: Your face is delusional!

_HORACE rolls his eyes and stays silent. WILL turns back to the camera. WILL's smile is a little strained._

WILL: A third thing you can do to get the Fan Fiction Gods to like you is to write as many stories as you possibly can. The Fan Fiction Gods live on fan fictions so there's really nothing that helps as much as that. _WILL is silent for a moment. _Well, there is one thing. You can collect a bunch of books and have a book bonfire in sacrifice to the Fan Fiction Gods. That's really the most effective thing.

_HORACE has turned his chair around and is looking at WILL with an expression of disbelief on his face. WILL notices him looking at him and raises one eyebrow at him._

WILL: What?

HORACE: Did you seriously just tell everyone watching to burn all of their books in sacrifice to fictional gods?

Will: No. They're _real_ gods.

_HORACE face-palms again. Will rolls his eyes dramatically, then looks back at the camera._

WILL: That's all for this installment. I promise, next time, Horace will not be one of the stars.

_THE END._

* * *

**As always, review because I worked hard on this and I deserve to have some feedback.**

**Okay, I worked a _little_ hard on this this. But I still deserve feedback even if I didn't try as hard as I maybe could have.**


End file.
